A water softener can soften the water, thereby improving the user's water quality experience, saving detergent, saving water and so on. A core component of the water softener is water softener valve.
One application of the water softener valve is that controlling the saline solution suction and regenerating process of the water softener. During the saline solution suction and regenerating process, an ejector is utilized to generate a negative pressure at a saline solution suction port, such that the saline solution can be brought into a confluence passage, to regenerate an ion exchange filter material, for example, a softened resin.
The current ejector includes an ejecting main component, and an ejecting secondary component separately to the ejecting main component, the relative location of the ejecting main component and the ejecting secondary component need to be precisely controlled, for example, the center of an ejecting hole should align to the center of a confluence hole, and the size of the saline solution suction opening formed between the ejecting main component and the ejecting secondary component also should be precisely controlled, any of which there is a slight deviation may cause the water softener ineffective. In addition, the ejecting main component and the ejecting secondary component need to be manufactured separately, and then tightly matched to the inner surface of an ejecting passage. This would cause a high production cost and a high mounting cost.